Can you hear me?
by baekggu
Summary: cinta memang tak selamanya memiliki... apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? bisakah kah kau mendengarkanku? melihatku yang begitu tersiksa memiliki perasaan ini.. kim jongin, saranghae... KAIBAEK! KAISOO! HERE :3 RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Can you hear me?**

Main cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, EXO members and other

Main pair : Kaibaek/Kaisoo

Genre : Hurt, Comfort, Friendship

Author : Baekggu

Annyeong! '-' this my first fanfiction, sebenernya rada ragu buat publish, tapi karena keinginan yang sudah membuncah/? Akhirnya aku post^^v ini terinspirasi dari salah satu film india yang aku pernah tonton dan aku lupa judulnya apa-_- maaf kalo mengecewakan, part 2 nanti aku akan perpanjang, maaf juga kalo banyak typo atau alur yang berantakan, aku masih pemula hehehe

SELAMAT MEMBACA^^v

Baekhyun POV

Hatiku sesak mengetahui jongin–namja yang sangat aku cintai akan meninggalkanku.. hem mungkin bukan cuman aku saja yang akan dia tinggalkan, keputusan dia ingin melanjutkan sekolah ke inggris memaksakan dia untuk meninggalkan korea dan tentu saja seluruh anggota keluarganya disini.

Aku membuang muka ketika orang yang aku cintai itu sedang melakukan salam perpisahan dengan kyungsoo. Aku tau kyungsoo sangat menyayangi jongin,kyungsoo sudah menganggap jongin seperti adiknya sendiri. Berbeda dengan jongin,dia mempunyai perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar dari kata sayang kepada kyungsoo. Ya, jongin mencintai kyungsoo.

Hatiku berdenyut sakit ketika tatapanku tak sengaja menatap manik mata jongin, tatapan penuh cinta,tatapan yang hanya dia berikan kepada yang mengartikan bahwa kyungsoo adalah hal yang paling berharga bagi jongin.

"kyungsoo hyung… aku pasti akan sangaattt merindukanmu"

Aku bersembunyi dibalik dinding tak jauh dari mereka,seraya menyenderkan tubuhku ketembok , aku memegang dadaku meresakan gemuruh yang menyesakkan, kusadari sungai kecil kini telah mengalir dipipiku

'kenapa rasanya begitu menyesakkan' lirihku sambil memukul dadaku agar rasa sesaknya bisa menghilang walaupun aku rasa itu percuma saja aku lalukan.

Author POV

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah mendengar rajukan jongin, suara dan tampang yang sangat bertolak belakang itu yang membuat kyungsoo tertawa

"hei! Merindukan kau bilang eoh? Ayo taruhan pasti setelah 2 minggu saja kau berada disana, kau akan melupakan orang orang dikorea, orang barat itu punya wajah yang menarik kau tau" kyungsoo mencibir dan memukul perut jongin pelan

Jongin merengut, laki laki berkulit tan itu menarik tangan kyungsoo dan menangkupkan tangannya dipipi gembul kyungsoo. Menatap manik mata besar itu dengan pandangan serius

"tidak ada manusia yang paling menarik didunia ini selain kau kyungsoo hyung" lirih jongin, dia menundukan kepalanya, merasakan deru napas namja yang sangat dicintainya ini.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bulatnya lucu, dia merasakan pipinya memanas ditatap sedekat ini oleh jongin

"a-apa yang k-kau lakukan jongin, cepat lepaskan" kyungsoo tergagap dan mencoba melepaskan tangan jongin dari pipinya,namun sialnya tenaga kyungsoo yang kecil tidak bisa melawan tenaga jongin yang jauh lebih besar darinya

"bisakah kau memberikanku satu kesempatan saja hyung? Aku sangat mencintaimu" kini tatapan jongin melembut bahkan terlihat pancaran penuh luka disana. Dia sudah menyatakan perasaanya berkali kali kepada kyungsoo,namun namja bermata bulat itu selalu menolak perasaan jongin, alasannya hanya satu, dia tidak mau merusak persahabatan mereka yang sudah terjalin lebih dari 15 tahun, dan lagi kyungsoo hanya menganggap jongin hanya seorang sahabat dan dongsaeng, tidak lebih.

"apa yang kau pikirkan jongin-ah? Sudah berapa kali aku katakan kepadamu, kita ini sahabat! Kau aku dan baekhyun kita adalah sahabat dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap menjadi sahabat! Apa yang ada diotakmu itu kim jongin?" kyungsoo terlihat marah,dia menghantakan tangan jongin dari pipinya dengan kasar. Sungguh dia tidak mengerti dengan pikiran bocah dihadapannya ini, bagaimana dia bisa terus terusan mengungkapkan perasaanya sendiri kepadanya seperti ini. Dia memijat keningnya yang terasa pening, bocah ini mau pergi jauh tapi tak berhenti membuat dirinya benar benar hancur mood

"tapi… aku sangat mencintaimu hyung, baekhyun juga pasti akan mendukung kita. Kita bertiga tetap akan menjadi sahabat walaupun kita berdua mempunyai hubungan khusus hyung. Aku mohon, aku akan pergi jauh, tak bisakah kau memberikan aku harapan sedikit saja? Memberikan aku bekal supaya aku semangat disana hyung"

Kyungsoo tertegun, dia belum pernah melihat jongin seterluka ini, apakah begitu menyakitkan? Dia menghela napas dan maju selangkah meraih tangan jongin dan menempelkannya dipipinya sendiri, menatap manik mata terluka itu, dan mengusap surai lembut bewarna coklat itu dengan pandangan yang sangat lembut. Biar bagaimanapun jongin adalah sahabatnya sendiri,dia tidak tega memberikan perlakuan buruk disaat terakhir mereka bertemu seperti ini, jongin akan pergi jauh dan dia harus mengantarkan kepergian jongin dengan senyuman.

"jongin-ah, pikiranmu masih pendek, umurmu masih 15 tahun kau belum mengerti arti cinta yang sesungguhnya.. jadi sekarang kau belajar saja yang benar, jika nanti kau sudah dewasa, sudah menjadi orang yang sukses dan pikiranmu juga sudah menjadi lebih dewasa kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan"

Mata jongin berbinar, dia memeluk erat kyungsoo

"jinjja hyung? Bahkan menikah denganmu juga boleh?"

Kyungsoo hamper tersedak, dia melebarkan matanya lucu. Jongin benar benar..

"N-ne ne apapun yang kau inginkan kkamjong"

Jongin berteriak girang, dia memeluk kyungsoo lagi dan memberikan beberapa loncatan yang menandakan betapa bahagianya dia. Bukankah itu berarti kyungsoo memberikannya sedikit harapan?

"ekhm" kegiatan yang dilakukan kaisoo terhenti ketika mereka berdua mendengar sebuah deheman. Mereka menatap seorang namja bertubuh mungil sedang berjalan kearah mereka berdua, sebuah senyuman kecil terpantri diwajah babyfacenya

"baekki hyung, kau habis menangis eoh" kyungsoo menatap lekat wajah baekhyun yang memerah dengan mata merah sedikit bengkak menandakan bahwa namja mungil bermarga byun itu baru saja habis menangis.

Wajah baekhyun kemudian sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memang habis menangis itu, dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang ntah sejak kapan terasa gatal(?)

"a-a-ani.. aku tidak menangis, wajahku memang seperti ini" baekhyun berusaha matian matian untuk bersikap wajar, dia mendongakkan kepala mencoba tersenyum penuh dengan lengkungan indah dimatanya

"baekhyun-ah! Kau berbohong, matamu tidak akan bengkak jika sedang tersenyum. Kau terlihat jadi semakin jelek. hahaha" jongin tertawa mengejek baekhyun, walaupun itu 100% hanya sebuah gurauan tapi tidak dengan yang dirasakan oleh baekhyun

DEG

Hati baekhyun yang tadinya sudah menganga dengan luka yang sangat dalam kini harus merasakan sebuah hantaman lagi, walaupun itu memang hanya sebuah candaan yang sering baekhyun dapatkan dari jongin, namun kali ini dia menerima candaan itu dengan serius, dengan air mata yang sudah tergenang dia membalikan tubuhnya. 'aku sudah tidak tahan yatuhan'

"appa dan eommamu sudah menunggu dibawah, bersiaplah. Dan kalian cepatlah turun"

Baekhyun buru buru pergi dari hadapan keduanya, tapi kyungsoo tau baekhyun pasti ada apa apa. Dia mendelik tajam kearah jongin.

"kau punya mulut harus sedikit dijaga bodoh!"

Jongin menoleh kepada kyungsoo, menatap bingung

"memangnya kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas, dia beranjak menjauh dari hadapan kai. susah

Mengajak bicara bocah yang mempunyai otak sok dewasa seperti dia

Kyungsoo berjalan menuruni tangga dan menulikan telinganya dari teriakan protes jongin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"eomma pasti akan sangat merindukanmu" nyonya kim memeluk putra tunggalnya itu dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras dipipi putihnya

"appa dan eomma akan menjengukmu setiap satu tahun sekali. Ingat kau tidak boleh merepotkan jung ahjussi disana, jangan berbuat macam macam dan.. YA! KIM JONGIN DENGARKAN JIKA ORANG TUA SEDANG BERBICARA BODOH!" tua park menghembuskan napasnya tidak beraturan, anak semata wayangnya yang mempunya sifat yang sudah mencapai limit batas kesabaran kedua orang tua itu terpaksa mereka tendang(?) kepada jung yunho yang tak lain adalah adik dari nyonya kim.

Jongin sebagai penyebab kemarahan appanya itu hanya menyengir tak berdosa, menurutnya menatap wajah manis kyungsoo lebih berharga disaat saat terakhirnya menginjakan kakinya dikorea daripada mendengar ocehan ayahnya yang melebihi ibunya itu

"_pemberangkatan pesawat menuju london akan takeoff 20 menit lagi, diharapkan kepada seluruh penumpang yang masih berada diluar area segera menuju pemeriksaan petugas'_* sumpah ini ngasal banget-_-'

Jongin memeluk kedua orangtuanya, orangtua baekhyun dan kyungsoo juga berkumpul dibandara untuk melepas kepergian jongin. Dia membungkuk sambil tersenyum sopan kepada orang tua sahabat sahabatnya itu

Tuan byun menepuk bahu sahabat dari anaknya itu "pergilah dan belajar yang benar" jongin tersenyum kemudian memeluk ayah baekhyun sekilas, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemuda disamping ayah baekhyun, tersenyum lembut seraya menundukan kepalanya untuk mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan pemuda berwajah baby itu

"anak kecil, kau jangan nakal selama aku tidak ada arasso?" jongin mengacak rambut pirang baekhyun, walaupun baekhyun 4 tahun lebih tua darinya, tapi dia tidak pernah berlaku seperti seorang yang lebih muda dari dirinya. Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya, dia pura pura memasang tampang kesal dan menginjak kaki jongin dengan kesal,wajahnya benar benar merah padam sekarang.

"YA! Kau yang bocah! Cepat sana pergi! Sudah tadi mengataiku jelek sekarang mengataiku anak kecil! Ditaruh dimana sopan santunmu kim jongin!" baekhyun berteriak, memasang wajah sekesal kesalnya yang pada akhirnya malah menampakan seperti seorang bayi yang ingin menangis, sungguh sangat imut!

Beberapa orang yang tak sengaja melewati keluarga itu banyak yang menatap gemas kearah baekhyun. Jongin menulikan pendengarannya mendengar suara cempreng baekhyun, dia menggeser pandanganya kepada seseorang yang tepat berada dibelakang baekhyun, jongin diam terpaku menatap sosok yang mampu membuat seluruh system sarafnya tidak berfungsi dengan baik

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

Jongin berjalan menghampiri kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa renyah gara gara melihat keributannya bersama baekhyun tadi. Dia berjalan terus tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran dari orang tua mereka dan salah satu 2 manik mata yang memandang dengan pandangan terluka, ya dia byun baekhyun.

Jongin menarik tangan kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tidak menyadari tingkah aneh jongin, merasa kaget kyungsoo terhempas begitu saja kedalam dekapan jongin. Jongin menarik dagu kyungsoo, mencium pipi kyungsoo lama, dan menatap sayu wajah pujaan hatinya itu.

"mengapa disaat seperti ini pun kau bisa membuatku gila kyungie?" lirih jongin pelan

"aku akan pulang kembali padamu membawa cinta yang banyak untukmu. Saranghae.. saranghae do kyungsoo"

TBC

Behahahaha *ketawa nista bareng baekhyun

Maafkan aku yang dengan lancang/apa menulis fict absurd ini TT udah bikin babybaek tersakiti disini lagi TT tapi tenang semua bakal indah pada waktunya XD *ketawa nista lagi

Review nee, bakal semangat lanjut kalo ada yang review, mau marah marah juga gapapa, aku tau ini emang masih jauh dari kata sempurna'_' makanya aku butuh review yang membangun mueheheh XD

PYONG!


	2. Chapter 2

Main cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, EXO members and other

Main pair : Kaibaek/Kaisoo

Genre : Hurt, Comfort, Friendship

Author : Baekggu

CHAPTER 2

semua memandang syok kearah jongin dan kyungsoo, walaupun terdengar lirih akan tetapi tetap saja suara jongin bisa terdengar oleh keluarga yang berada disana

"aku akan mengirimu email kepadamu setiap hari, kau harus stay didepan komputermu arraso? Nanti setelah sampai aku pasti akan langsung mengabarimu hyung"

jongin tersenyum seraya mengacak pelan rambut kyungsoo, sedangkan yang diacak rambutnya hanya diam melongo masih belum sadar dengan apa yang baru saja menatap ayahnya dan ibunya yang masih memasang ekspresi syok kemudian berpindah memandangi kedua orang tua baekhyun dan kyungsoo

Mulai melangkahkan kakinya, jongin mencium kedua pipi ibunya dan mencium sekilas pipi ayahnya seperti yang dia lakukan tadi terhadap kyungsoo, dia melambai kepada semua orang yang ada disitu dan mengikuti langkah jung ahjussi yang akan menjadi menjaganya selama di inggris.

Baekhyun menatap punggung jongin dengan pandangan sendu, bahkan jongin tak menatapnya ,melewatinya begitu saja seperti menganggap baekhyun tidak ada. Setitik air mata turun dari sudut matanya. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, disaat seperti ini dia tidak boleh terlihat sedih, benar itu tidak boleh.

"sepertinya kita akan menjadi besan" celetuk ayah kyungsoo memecah keheningan, dia tersenyum kecil sambil merangkul pundak anaknya

Ayah jongin tertawa "tentu, sepertinya anak nakal itu sedang jatuh cinta"

"hah aku harus segera mencarikan pasangan untuk baekhyun" kini tuan byun yang berceloteh, semua mendadak hening lalu ketiga laki laki berkepala 4 itu tertawa lepas bersama

"baekhyun anak yang manis, dia pasti diperebutkan" tuan kim memuji baekhyun disela sela tertawanya

" kau tau itu gen dariku makanya baekhyun bisa menjadi namja yang sangat manis" kini tuan byun yang membanggakan anak semata wayangnya. baekhyun hanya menunduk antara mengingat kejadian barusan dan malu karena ayahnya selalu membesar besarkan tentang dirinya

Kyungsoo terkikik geli, dia berjalan pelan dan menyenggol lengan baekhyun

"tak usah menunduk seperti itu, semua yang dikatakan ayahnya jongin dan ayahmu itu benar tau, hihi..baekhyunie sangat sangat manis"

Baekhyun mendelik, dia memukul pelan kepala namja bermata bulat yang berusia satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu

" diam kau kepala banteng" kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, menyentil kepala baekhyun gemas

"kenapa kau senang sekali memanggilku kepala banteng sih?! Aku kan tidak bertanduk dan tidak menyeruduk!"

Baekhyun mendesis, kyungsoo tampangnya saja datar dan dianggap dingin oleh orang yang tidak begitu kenal dekat dengannya, jika kau seseorang yang sudah dari bayi bersamanya seperti layaknya baekhyun dan jongin kau mungkin akan menggelengkan kepalamu karena sifatnya yang kadang kadang seperti anak TK dani itu mungkin yang membuat jongin jatuh cinta kepada kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menghentikan jalannya, kata kata jongin yang terang terangan menyatakan cinta kepada kyungsoo terngiang ngiang diotaknya, hatinya berdenyut sakit jika mengingat hal itu. Sungguh, baekhyun sudah tergila gila dengan jongin, pada namja berkulit tan yang mampu menjatuhkan hatinya dan membuatnya tersiksa pada cinta yang tak terbalaskan

Kyungsoo POV

Langkahku terhenti ketika tangan yang sedang aku gandeng tiba tiba menghentikan langkahnya, kutatap bingung namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dariku ini terdiam, matanya kosong, airmatanya seperti tergenang disudut matanya. Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan kepergian jongin? Atau… AAHH! Sebelum berangkat mengantarkan jongin juga tadia dia seperti habis menangis, jangan jangan…

"baekki-ah" aku menepuk pipi putihnya pelan, orangtuaku,orangtua baekhyun dan orangtua jongin sudah tidak sudah berkumpul diluar mungkin?

Aku masih terfokus pada namja disampingku, terus menepuk pipinya mencoba menyadarkannya, sungguh aku tak pernah melihatnya seterluka ini, Ada apa dengannya?

"baekkie jeballlll, kau membuatku takut… kau kenapa? Ppaliiii, orang orang menatap kita aneh"

Berhasil, dia menoleh. Baekhyun menoleh kepadaku dengan airmata yang sudah mengalir deras

''sakit, sakit sekali…."

Aku memeluk tubuh mungil_yang tidak beda jauh mungilnya denganku ini dengan perasaan bingung. Ada apa dengan baekhyun? Kenapa dia tiba tiba menangis?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membujuk baekhyun agar berhenti menangis, kyungsoo bernapa lega karena akhirnya baekhyun mau berhenti menangis dan ikut pulang. Sudah sekitar satu jam mungkin setelah kebrengkatan jongin, mereka berdua kini tengah duduk berhadapan di taman belakang rumah kyungsoo, baekhyun menutup matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah imutnya, sedangkan kyungsoo menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi

"kuharap kau mau menceritakan kenapa kau berbeda seharian ini byun baekhyun" kyungsoo berbisik dengan nada sedikit mengancam(?)

Baekhyun tak bergeming masih menikmati semilir angin disore hari, memang angin diawal musim gugur sangat sayang jika terlewatkan, apalagi mengingat keadaan baekhyun yang masih dilanda kegalauan (?) akibat ulah kai dan kyungsoo tadi siang.

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal karena tidak mendapat respon dari baekhyun, namja bermata bulat itu menarik tangan kiri baekhyun dan itu sukses membuat baekhyun yang tadinya bersender dibatang pohon terhuyung kedepan mengikuti arah tarikan kyungsoo

"kau mengacuhkanku, tidak asik tau!"kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Baekhyun mendelik, dia beranjak dari duduknya masih diam tidak menjawab ocehan kyungsoo,moodnya benar benar hancur, bukan seperti baekhyun yg biasanya. Hah kim jongin memang berpengaruh besar bagi seorang byun baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalikan tubuh mungilnya dan mulai menaiki satu persatu tangga kayu yang tertempel dibatang pohon yang tadi dia senderi, diatas sana rupanya ada sebuah rumah pohon yang sedikit tertutupi oleh dedaunan lebat, tapi itu tak membuat pemandangan diatas sana tak terlihat indah

"YA! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!" akhirnya kyungsoo mengikuti baekhyun menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang sudah terlihat sedikit rapuh karena termakan usia

-Can you hear me-

Dan disini lah baekhyun dan kyungsoo duduk menghadap jalanan komplek rumah kyungsoo yg terlihat sepi,kaki mereka terjuntai kyungsoo melirik baekhyun yang masih mempertahankan puasa berbicaranya

"menurutmu cinta itu apa?"

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama diam membisu baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya, dia masih setia menatap langit kota seoul yang kini telah bewarna jingga

"maksudmu?" kyungsoo berbalik bertanya, alisnya berkerut tidak mengerti, seorang baekhyun yang seumur hidupnya polos akan cinta, kini bertanya arti dari cinta?

"aku bertanya menurutmu cinta itu apa?" kini baekhyun menatap manik mata kyungsoo, sorot matanya masih menampakan kesedihan

Kyungsoo menghela napas " ehm..menurutku cinta itu suci dan indah? Maksudku tuhan memberikan kita cinta agar kita bisa melengkapi indahnya dunia, merasakan senang ketika orang yang kita cintai bisa membalas perasaan kita dan merasakan sakit ketika cinta kita bertepuk sebelah tangan"

Kyungsoo menatap langit jingga, mengingat jongin yang selalu dia tolak perasaannya dia jadi merasa sedikit bersalah, apalagi ketika dia memberikan harapan kepada jongin yang belum tentu dia sendiri bisa mengabulkan harapan itu

"lalu apa namanya jika pertama kali kau mengenal cinta dan saat itu juga cinta malah membuatmu terluka?'' Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan kyungsoo, menatap laki laki berparas manis itu denga pandangan yang tak dapat ditebak

"kadang cinta memang butuh pengerbanan, tapi percalah ada yang tuhan rencakan dari itu semua

Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun lembut,senyuman kecil terpantri dibibirnya

"jadi siapa yang telah mencuri hati uri baekkie? Bahkan dia berani menyakiti baekki KU! Akan tusuk tusuk dia"

Hening

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Tawa keduanya meledak, baekhyun memegangi perutnya yang sedikit sakit karena tertawa terlalu keras Kyungsoo pun begitu.

"bodoh, memangnya bisa kau menusuk orang ?" baekhyun berseru disela sela tertawanya,wajahnya benar benar merah Karena tertawa

"YA! Kau meragukan ku!" kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya lagi, baekhyun jadi gemas sendiri, dia mencubit pipi kyungsoo keras dan mendapatkan sebuah pukulan keras dikepalanya. Dan kini dua orang sahabat yang akan dipermainkan oleh cinta itu bergerumul saling menjambak,mencubit dan yang lainnya(?)

'Ya,benar kata kyungsoo, semua akan indah pada akhirnya. Aku akan pasrah jika nanti jongin akan memilih kyungsoo, aku akan serahkan semuanya pada tuhan'

.

.

.

.

Jongin mendongak menatap rumah bercat putih pucat dihadapannya, udara London memang berbeda dengan udara di seoul. Jadi dia harus segera beradaptasi dengan keadaan disini. Namja berkulit tan itu menghela napas, baru beberapa jam saja berpisah dengan kyungsoo, tapi rasanya dia sudah merindukan suara namja yang sudah mengambil hatinya itu.

"kajja, kau harus segera beristirahat jongin-ah" jung ahjussi merangkul pundak jongin. Jongin menatap pamannya itu dan mengangguk

Keadaan didalam rumah jung ahjussi membuat jongin terpukau

"ini keren!" jongin berseru kagum, matanya berbinar menatap rumah jung ahjussi yang bisa dikategorikan seperti istana.

"ahjummamu mungkin sedang mengantarkan lauren dan niel kesekolah, kamarmu ada diatas, di dekat tangga, aku bangunkan ketika waktu jam makan siang"

Jongin mengangguk, dia mengikuti instruksi pamannya, tak lupa segala penjuru rumah itu tak luput dari penglihatannya. Benar benar berbeda dengan rumahnya dikorea, walaupun dia termasuk golongan orang kaya, namun rumah jung ahjussi jauh lebih bagus!

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya berbaring, dia menatap langit langit kamar barunya, kamarnya sangat wangi mungkin karena jung ahjumma? Dia tidak mengambil pusing, ketika matanya sudah benar benar sipit karena mengantuk tiba tiba dia teringat akan menghubungi kyungsoo dan mengirimkan email kepada namja pujannya itu bahwa dia telah sampai dengan semangat

Jongin buru buru bangun dan berlari kecil menghampiri mac putih yang sudah tersedia dipojok kamar barunya itu,

_To : dokyungsoo _

_From : kimjongin _

_Aku sudah sampai! Perjalanan yang benar benar melelahkan__ aku sudah sangat merindukanmu kyungie__ cepat balas emailku ne,saranghae :* _

TING

Bunyi tanda email terkirim, jongin melebarkan senyumnya. Dia berjalan menghampiri kasur barunya lagi, dia membayangkan masa masa indah bersama kyungsoo dan baekhyun, AH! Baekhyun.. dia lupa terhadap satu lagi sahabatnya itu karena otaknya telah penuh dengan nama kyungsoo

"mungkin nanti dia kukirimi email juga" jongin bergumam sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur queen size barunya, matanya benar benar berat sekarang, tidak sampai satu menit suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari pria bermarga kim itu.

SEOUL

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh mungilnya diatas kasur king size milik kyungsoo, dia sibuk membaca komik milik kyungsoo dengar posisi tengkurap. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 7 malam, baekhyun dan kyungsoo baru saja sampai setelah mengikuti pelajaran tambahan disekolah mereka. Maklumlah, mereka adalah siswa tahun terakhir, dan Ujian Negara sudah berada didepan mata mereka.

Terdengar suara gemericik didalam kamar mandi, rupanya kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk mandi dulu berbeda dengan baekhyun yang langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan menyambar komik kyungsoo asal

TING

Komputer di kamar kyungsoo tiba berbunyi tanda email masuk, baekhyun melirik komputer kyungsoo, dengan malas ia bangkit dan menghampiri computer itu. Keningnya berkerut,

"KYUNGSOO-AH! ADA EMAIL MASUK!"

"YASUDAH KAU BUKA SAJA!"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dan mulai membuka email itu, matanya melebar ketika melihat siapa pengirimnya

"EMAIL DARI JONGIN!"

"YASUDAH KAU BALAS SAJA!"

"KENAPA TIDAK KAU SAJA!

"AISH KAU TIDAK LIHAT AKU SEDANG APA?!"

Baekhyun menghela napas,dengan perasaan berat dia mulai membaca isi pesan itu

_From : kimjongin _

_To : dokyungso _

_Aku sudah sampai! Perjalanan yang benar benar melelahkan__ aku sudah sangat merindukanmu kyungie__ cepat balas emailku ne,saranghae :* _

Dengan muka muram baekhyun mulai membalas pesan jongin kepada kyungsoo, dia menyesal karena telah membuka email itu, dia lebih baik tak mengetahui apapun dari pada merasakan perasaan sesak lagi, dia terlalu lelah..

_To : kimjongin _

_From : dokyungso _

_Syukurlah jika kau sudah sampai^^ jinjja? Kapan kapan aku akan berlibur dilondon kalau begitu. Kau harus selalu menjaga kesehatanmu ne, aku juga merindukanmu…_

TING

CKLEK

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi, baekhyun menatap kyungsoo

"apa kata jongin?" kyungsoo mengambil baju dilemari, dan mengampiri baekhyun

"dia sudah sampai, dan dia merindukanmu"

Kyungsoo hanya berOH ria, menatap email itu sesaat lalu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya tanda tak peduli

"jika nanti dia membalas email itu lagi, kau saja yang membalasnya ya!"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya hendak protes, tapi kyungsoo buru buru memotong kata kata baekhyun

"Lagian dia tidak akan tau kan kalau kau yang membalasnya kan? Jadi itu akan aman aman saja"

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya seraya membuka buku tugasnya

"lagian aku tau kok kalau kau menyukai jongin"

Kini baekhyun memelototkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa?! Astagah..

Kyungsoo terkekeh, dia mulai menulis tugas dari kim seongsangnim seraya memakai bajunya

"arti tatapanmu, kau menangis ketika jongin menyatakan cintanya kepadaku, dan dibandara tadi? Kau menangis tersedu sedu saat setelah jongin menciumku. Kau lupa aku ini orang yang sangat peka?"

Baekhyun menunduk dia lupa bahwa kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat peka terhadap sekitarnya

"mianhae…"

Baekhyun berbisik, merasa sangat sangat bersalah kepada kyungsoo

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Kau tau, aku ingin sekali protes kepada orangtuaku karena ingin menjodohkanku dengan si hitam itu! padahal aku malah setuju jika kau yang dijodohkan denga jongin. Kalian sangat cocok!"

Kyungsoo menggerutu lalu berseru antusias, baekhyun hanya melongo melihat kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat semangat itu

"lagipula, sekarang aku sepertinya sedang menyukai seseorang.."

Pipi kyungsoo kini terlihat bersemu merah

"siapa?" baekhyun akhirnya bersuara

"kau tau kim junmyun dari kelas vocal kita? Sepertinya aku tertarik kepadanya…."

TBC

mianhae baru update T.T tugas SMA itu bikin aku muak, banyak banget T.T jadi gasempet update hiks, makasih yang udah review, terharu pas buka fanfict sendiri ternyata ada yang respon:'3 maaf kalo chap 2nya kurang memuaskan muehehehe. maaf kalo masih banyak typo atau apapun, ini update ditengah tengah tugas yang teriak teriak minta dikerjain-_-v

son, aku bakal update cepet kok, janji deh demi kaibaek/?

PYONG!


End file.
